Era of a Forgotten Destiny
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: This is a next generation. Kiasha, the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, was raised in Kagome's time. What happens when the secret of the feudal era is broken and she learns who she really is? Read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. __L_

_My friend and I went over chapter one and re-did it. We added more detail, and made the sentences seem more flowing. We will eventuallt redo al th chaptes._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Covered with blood and panting hard, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. They did it. They finally did it. They defeated Naraku. What was left of his body lay in pieces at their feet. Kagome gave Inuyasha a tired smile and looked over at Sango. In order to help defeat Naraku, Kohaku had sacrificed himself. Kohaku's lifeless body rested on her lap while Miroku and Shippo were comforting her. _

_They completed the Shikon jewel now. Kagome handed the purified jewel to Inuyasha. She knew he wanted it. She had no doubts about giving it to him. She knew he would make a good wish. Inuyasha nodded, disappearing into nearby bushes. A bright light blinded her and when she could see again, Inuyasha stood before her as a mortal. _

_Inuyasha and Kagome bade their goodbyes not long after the battle. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waved to them sadly, tears gently sliding down their faces, knowing that they would not come back. _

_Kagome took the jewel with her, even though it no longer possessed any power. Together Inuyasha and Kagome raised Kiasha, their daughter, without telling her her heritage. She grew up not knowing what her parents were or where she truly belonged, yet in her heart she always knew that something was not right. _

Chapter one

Kiasha walked to the ancient shrine her family called home and business. She glanced by the window of the shop. Her father's sword rested inside its glass case, displayed in the middle for all to see. He was quite fond of his sword; he was always boasting about how it always gotten him out of tough spots in the past.

She walked over to the old tree she had always played by as a child. Lately, the feeling of hopelessness was sinking in more often and the tree was always a comfort when she felt this way.

"What's my purpose?" she said aloud. She sighed and put her arms behind her head and stretched as her mother called her in for dinner.

When Kiasha came inside, Inuyasha was already at the table, eating instant ramen. She thought her father was strange. He always ate instant ramen and insisted on having long hair.

"How can you eat that every night?" Kiasha wondered out loud, feeling slightly nauseous. Inuyasha looked up from his food and said, "Who cares?"

Disgusted, Kiasha dismissed herself from the table and left her father under the berating glare of Kagome. She trudged up to her room to study for an upcoming exam.

An hour later, Kiasha put her head in her hands and sighed. Trying to cram complex math equations in her head was difficult for her. She remembered something her mother told her not long ago, "You may have inherited my looks and charms, but you've been cursed with your father's brains."

That comment hurt her, but she held her tongue. Kiasha was sure her mother hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

She pushed herself away from her desk and walked down the hall to her parent's room.

Sliding their door open, her socks shifted across the floor. When she was not able to visit the tree, her parents' room offered the comfort the tree was not able to.

The room was tidy, probably her mother's doing. Her father was a slob. Kiasha surveyed the room. Everything was pretty much the same except…except an old box on her parents' bureau.

Curious, Kiasha sauntered over to the box and gently lifted the lid. A beautiful, entrancing gem lay in the middle of the box. She heard her mother coming up the stairs. Kiasha took the box with the gem inside and hurried back to her room.

Once in her room, Kiasha hid the box in her desk drawer and sat on her bed, promptly falling asleep.

Kiasha awoke, drenched in sweat. She had yet another nightmare. She had begun to have nightmares ever since she turned fifteen. All of them were the same.

In her nightmares, she would be chased by a dark humanoid figure. When the figure would draw alongside her, she would see herself but…it wasn't herself. It had red eyes full of hatred and bloodlust. Purple stripes were underneath its eyes and Kiasha would see two large fangs over its cruel lips when it would smile. Then it would slash at her and she would die.

She noticed a faint glow from the drawer in which she had put the gem inside.

She approached the drawer slowly. She opened the drawer and lifted out the source of the light. It was the gem. She opened the box and light grew.

"What is this thing…?"

Kiasha placed a hesitant finger over the gem and touched it. The gem grew even brighter and released a strong wind that shook the walls of the house.

Inuyasha and Kagome burst into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that?!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Startled, Kiasha dropped the gem, "I was just looking."

"Kiasha, you went into our room and took it," said Kagome gently.

"Sorry," Kiasha mumbled. She bent down and picked up the gem. Light engulfed the room.

Kiasha felt a tingling sensation in her body, as if something was being restored. This strange feeling swallowed her up and she blacked out.

"Damn it all to hell!"

Kiasha heard her father cursing when she came to.

"Dammit, Kagome, what the hell happened?!"

Kiasha's head pounded and she reached up to cover her ears, but she did not have any ears. They were gone. She felt around her head frantically. Something twitched on the top of her heard. She grabbed them and flinched. It hurt, why did it hurt?

She ignored her parents and looked into a mirror. Her hair had changed to silver and her eyes to amber. Two cat ears were perched on her head.

"I-I have cat ears!" She screamed.

"They're not cat ears, they're dog ears," huffed her father.

When Kiasha turned to look at him, she fainted, for his hair and eyes changed as well and two little dog ears twitched angrily on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiasha looked up.Her father snorted in disust at what had happened. "what is going on?" Kiasha asked about ready to Cry from what had just happened. Inuyasha looked at her. " there is something we have been keeping from you, I never was a human, I just turned one.I'm a half-demon. Damnit all, I thought this would never happen" Inuyasha paused and Kiasha froze thinking back to her choir songs, and some were about demons. Could it be that demons truly did exsist. Actually, they had to! It was kind of obvious. "So what am I?"**

**Kagome sighed "actually you are a quarter demon." Kiasha looked up "I seriously doubt a demon could hide themselves in tokyo" she ket out a loud sigh as if to tell them just how confusing this was.**

**Inuyasha got up "We can not stay in Tokyo we must go back" Kiasha looked at him, "Back where?" Kagome was already packing a bag filed with fooods band-aids and such. Kagome got Up "Kiasha follow me" Kiasha followed her parents until they reached the well house. "I'm not aloud in there" she thought. **

**Her parents opened the door, and kiasha half expected there to be a world on the other side. Yet inside just the well remained. Kagome turned to Kiasha "Jump into the well" she said Kiasha paused "what?"Kiasha gave her a quizical look. Then she carefully heaved over the side and just dropped. to her surprise a light surrounded her. Her parents were next to her in the blue light. It felt so strange with no ground under her feet..**

**Kiasha looked around they were at the bottom of a well, and a single ray of sunshine dropped on her face. "Wasn't the well inside?" she asked her mother. Kagome nodded slightly. "We should climb up now." Inuyasha said. Instead of climbing he jumped all the way out and helped Kagome up. Kiasha took a vine and began to climb up. Inuyasha helped her out. when Kiasha stepped out she took a look around.**

**"Where are we?" She asked her mother. Kagome looked at her "500 years in the past" Kiasha gaped "Fedual Era Japan? Seriously?!" Kiasha looked around and sniffed the air. She hurriedly covered her nose. "Father why is my scent so strong?" she asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha merely said "It's and ability of all dog demons even if they are not full demon." Kiasha looked around. After what happened she would believe anything.**

**Kiasha looked up "I guess I should explore then" Kagome nodded. after Kiasha left Kagome looked down "I'm worried about Kiasha" she said. Inuyasha looked off in the distance at their daughter walking away. "Don't be, she is a got demon in her after alll, like i am." Kagome looked up "It looks like the vow was broken" Inuyasha looked at her "Yeah".**

**Kiasha reached a village. Many people dressed in old suits were around ther. She felt kind of akward wearing a school uniform. The houses looked older, and man made without machines. As she walked people were whipering. "**_She looks lke Inuyasha, do you see the dog ears?_**". another person whispered "**_She also looks like Kagome, just look at her starnge clothes._**" Kiasha sighed " I guess my parents really are known around here."**


	3. Chapter 3

**It suddenly hit her.**

**Kiasha could not go back. her freinds would never accept her as this.**

**She wasn't a human nor was she supposed to have ever been. **

**This was her knew home.**

**Ignoring others comments Kiasha walked forward.**

**She saw a very old woman walking through. a villager gasped**

**"Lady kaede your sick, and shoulfd be in bed!"**

**Lady Keade as she was called came up to kiasha **

**"Ye lools very familiar, yat i have not seen ye in these parts"**

**Kiasha rolled her eyes. "you probably know my parents. **

**The elder cocked her head and her one ye widened for a patch was over the other. **

**"Could it be Inuyasha and Kagome have returned and have beared ye as a child?" **

**Kiasha sighed "Indeed they are my parents."**

**whispers broke out among the villagers that Kiasha could not hear.**

**"what big news she has broughen" a villager said.**

**Kaede noticed Kagome and Inuyasha walking into the village.**

**"So it is true" yet another villager said.**

**Kagome went forth "Lady keade I'm glad to see your still alive"**

**Kagome smiled warmly. Inuyasha remained silent.**

**Kaede sighed 'Yes chilsd but i bear a terrible illness whom shall sloly consume me"**

**Kiasha looed at her father. she just noticed the old fashion necklace her always wore. **

**Was it from this time?**

**what was it for?**

**Inuyasha scoffed, "That hag is still alive I see, but it is about time for her to go already" **

**Kagome got mad. "Inuyasha SIT!"**

**Kisha watched as the necklace got heavy and dragged him to the ground.**

**she also noticed the sword dispalyed in the antique shop was sheathed by his side.**

**Kaede looked at Inuyasha on the ground for a second before turning to a villager saying " Prepare a meal for those who have returned"**

**The lady wandered off to gather foods in order to eat them**

**. Inuyasha pushed himself up muttering, and he brushed himself off.**

**It was late into the night. Kiasha was sippng the tea that was freshly brewed for their meal.**

**After they finished the meal Kiasha layed don looking at the stars through the opened door.**

**"This is were i was supposed to belong, i have a purpose now" those thoughts went through her head rapidly. **

**Here eys fluttered as she drifted of to sleep and for the first time in months she did not hvae that dream.**

**The sun shined through the window and onto kiasha's face.**

**"That's right" she said aloud sitting up.**

**she suddenly remembered everything that happened yesterday.**

**She yawned and stretched stretched.Her dad was sitting in a corner.**

**"Your awake" Inuyasha stated."Yeah" Kiasha blushed.**

**Inuyasha got up and handed her old-style clothes "change into these" he said.**

**Kiasha noticed he was waering old-style clothes as well**.

**He wore a red outfit, and definitly looked like he blonged in this time.**

**Inuyasha left the room as she changed.**

**Her outift consited of red pants, and a white top.**

**Kiasha walked out side and stared at the forest's edge. **

**"Some sort of new scent is approaching" she thought.**

**she had rather gotten used to her knew scent ability.**

**she knew she had other abilities like she could jump very high.**

**She was clumsy when in came to that tequnique. Inuyasha ran up beside her.**

**"A demon is coming" he growled**

**Kiasha froze as a One-eyed, Two-tailed boar burst out of the forest's edge.**

**Inuyasha drew his sword.**

**Kiasha gasped as it grew into a fang.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha growled as his mood immediatly change to challenge the boar demon.**

**The boar stopped in front of Inuyasha. "So the half-demon returns, i shall finish it off soon though"**

**Kiasha watched Inuyasha smile. "I would not be to sure about that"**

**Kiasha felt a strange power ooze out of the sword.**

**"Why did he keep something this powerfull in a case for so long?" she wondered.**

**The boar began to charge. Inuyasha lifted the sword over his head and shouted "Wind scar!"**

**With that being said a huge light emeged from the sword ito the streaks heading for the demon.**

**It screamed as the light obliterated it to nothing.**

**Kiasha just stood there staring at the remians. she wanted to do that.**

**Kiasha wanted to harness that power so badly.**

**It was getting late as a young man limped into their town with gashes through his back.**

**He looked up at Kagome who was standing beside Inuyasha, and Kiasha was off into the background.**

**"Please, you must help save our village, or the great demon may very well kill us all." The man stopped to cough harshly.**

**"It has already killed and devoured many, please help us" then the man blacked out on the village's dirt floor.**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha "What do you think Inuyasha? Maybe we should check things out"**

**Inuyasha huffed "Whatever, let's just hurry up and get the stupid job done"**

**Kiasha perked up "A real adventure, how cool!" Kagome walked over to her.**

**She looked down at Kiasha "We should really get going" Kiasha nodded in response.**

**Later the three set of into the night. Kiashan just now remembered the jewel. **

**It was in Kagome's backpack. Demons obviously liked the thing. It was precious to them.**

**Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "Inuyasha isn't it great to be back"**

**Inuyasha seemed to snap back from deep thoughts "Yeah" Kagome smiled, "We should rest here tonight".**

**The camp was set up and The all layout among the campfire. **

**As Kagome and Kiasha drifted to sleep Inuyasha lay awake staring out into the stars.**

**Deep in thought he slept, yet he was half awake, then the campfire was drawn ingto the breeze.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The sound of sizziling food forced Kiasha to open her eyes.**

**Kagome was cooking eggs over a campfie and Inuyasha was sitting atop a farely big rock.**

**Kiasha smiled to herself. She was not afraid of who she was.**

**Infact a sense of belonging she had never felt before had swept over her.**

**Fear she knew had yet to come. somehow Kiasha knew when the time came she would be strong.**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kiasha at together. They knew they had to hurry to reach "the village" in time.**

**Kagome realized she now must protect the jewel as Kikyo once did.**

**Kiasha sighed "I'm going for a walk to take a breather." She stood up and began to walk alittle bit into the forest.**

**She heard a meow in the distance. "A cat? out here?" Kiasha wandered in the direct area of the cat. **

**She sniffed. "It's really close."** **Here eyes widened "It's a demon, I know, I can smell it" She felt shaky.**

**"so much for being brave when the time comes" she thought to herself.**

**The bushes shook alittle and Kiasha tensed. Yet what she saw made her relax.**

**"You're not an evil demon?" she said aloud. The little demon cat had loving eyes.**

**It was tan with two tails and had a little black on it too. It rubbed against her legs.**

**She heard a Woman's voice in the distance. "Kirara!" The cat Immediatly ran off into the bushes. Kiasha followed it. **

**There was a girl with some sort of huge boomerang on her back. she wore her hair in a ponytail. She looked up.**

**"Who are..." she cut off seeing the dog ears and then looking at the face. "you know you look familiar to someone"**

**The woman smiled. She was young, about in her twenties.Kiasha smiled "I get that alot" The the woman smiled. **

**"You have met kirara I see" Obviously this woman knew Kiasha was not a threat.**

**"Oh I am sango" she said as if she had forgoten to introduce herself, and she did.**

**Kiasha smiled and her ears perked. Inuyasha and Kagome were coming. **

**Right as she thought it Inuyasha and Kagome stepped into the clearing. Kagome's eyes widened "Sango!"**

**Sango looked at them "Inuyasha and Kagome? So that means..." she cut off looking at Kiasha.**

**Kiasha Sighed "Yeah I'm their daughter" Sango laughed "I really had a hard time imagining **_**Inuyasha**_** to have a family" She snickered.**

**" What did you say" Inuyasha said eyebrow twitching. Kagome sighed, "Things are definitly back to normal"**

**Sango smiled "Shippo and I have been traveling, and miroku is in thenear by village."**

**Inuyasha sighed "I bet you he is hitting on girl's again. Geez what a pervert"**

**Sango got scary in Kiasha's eye. She all of a sudden looked very mad.**

**Just then a little boy with a bushy tail came into the clearing, only slightly taller than before.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The little boy ran in and stopped "Inuyasha? Kagome?"**

**Then He looked at Kiasha and back to Inuyasha.**

**Suddenly he cracked up laughing.**

**"Inuyasha! I never knew you would like Kagome that much".**

**He laughed harder. Inuyashashouted "I willl get you shippo!" **

**Kiasha watched shippo tease Inuyasha.**

**"you can't catch me!' he yelled. Inuyasha growled**

**"Watch me!" Kagome sighed "Things somehow feel right again"**

**After awhile Of chasing, talking and such Inuyasha stood up "We should get going to that village" **

**Kiasha nodded. That is when they set out, and Sango, shippo, and kirara joined them.**

**Right before they reached the village Inuyasha growled "I smell blood. the demon has been here alright."**

**Then a roar filled the trees. Kiasha froze. It was hrd for her too move.**

**"No i must fight!" she thought thought as her mind tried to fight ther fear.**

**"Yet how do I attack?" I have not figure that out yet" Sango noticed her worried look. **

**Holding her Hiriakose over her back she said "Trust your instincts Kiasha"  
**

**Kiasha nodded still uncertain "right my instincts."**

**Just then Kirara transfrormed infront of Kiasha causing her to step back.**

**Sango hopped onto Kirara. Kiasha noticed her mother had a bow and arrows.**

**"Well they did say she had preistess powers. I wonder if that did involve arrows."**

**Kiasha tensed she could see, hear, and smell the demon or whatever it was coming closer.**

**It reeked the scent off what she thought could be blood. Inuyasha drew his sword and kagome pulled out an arrow.**

**every one was so strong. What could she do. she looked over at shippo who was trembiling on kirara.**

**Surpisingly this made her feel better. "Atleast I am not alone" she thought. **

**She opened her hand and smiled a tooth fanged smile overcome with confidence.**

**Suddenly a giantic, scaled demon appeared from the trees. it loomed over them.**

**Kiasha growled "Ther is no way" yet she hoped that somehow she could defeat it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiasha's eyes narrowed. The demon loomed above her and the others. **

**Sango charged. "Hiraikose!" The giant weapon rose forth, but the demon swept it away.**

**Sango retrieved it. "Inuyasha it's coming your way!" Sango shouted.**

**Inuyasha readied his sword. Kiasha did not know what to do. **

**They were all fighting. Suddenly an attack urged to come out.**

_**Slash him. Kill him.**_

**She thought those words. She ran towards the demon.**

**Inuyasha looked at her "what the hell?"**

**She jumped up, her claws bared and slashed at him.**

**She scraped the outside of his arm and he knocked her away.**

**She slid regaining her balance, but barely.**

**Inuyasha yelled at her "You could have gotten yourself killed!"**

**Kiasha stood up "Just go at him!"**

**Kagome readied her arrow. She fired as Inuyasha reared up his sword "Wind scar!"**

**the attacks combined into a show of light disintegrating the demon into abyss.**

**The remainder of the villagers came out sheering.**

**An elderly woman appeared next to them right as Shippo came out from under a bush.**

**He had been hiding there the whole fight.**

**The woman approached Kagome **

"**We offer our hospitality to you shall, and a meal shall be prepared."**

**Sango nodded "We accept your gratitude"**

**They walked towards the village as a familiar monk was wating there.**

"**Inuyasha! Kagome! I had heard news of your returs." he smiled.**

**Sango went up to him and kissed him.**

**Inuyasha backed up"Miorku...you..and...sango!"**

**Shippo sighed "he never really did catch on"**

**Kagome smiled "how wonderful"**

**A little boy ran up. He was about ten or eleven.**

"**Mother! Father!" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched "this is too mush"**

**Kagome smiled "Miroku, seems you finally have that child you wanted"**

**He ran up hugging Sango's leg.**

**Sango looked down "Haiotoku, these are our friends Inuyasha and Kagome!"**

**Kiasha finally caught up, because she lagged behind.**

**Miorku looked at Kiasha **

"**My, my Inuyasha I am glad to see you and Kagome as well have a child"**

**Kiasha sghed. This was just too much flattery.**

**It seemed everywere they went somebody knew her parents.**

**Ater on, the feats was held.**

**Kagome sipped her soup. "It is delicous."**

**Kiaasha listned to Kagome's paise and sipped the soup.**

"**It is good!" she smiled drinking up the rest.**

**They finished there meal talking for several hours.**

**Kiasha got to know Haiotoku. He was actually pretty laid back for his age.**

**Miroku looked at Inuyasha and everyone else.**

"**It is very releaving to know Haiotoku will never bear the wind tunnel"**

**kagome nodded. She shuddered remembering how cruel Naraku really was.**

**Kirara played with Shippo and Hiaotoku. They laughed,a nd had fun.**

**The moon was shining over the horizon of faraway hills.**

**Kiasha yawned turning into a room down the hall.**

**She lay down onto he floor.**

**Her eys shifted to the corned of the room then she fell asleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiasha awoke yawning. "Huh it's still night time"**

**She stood up. "might as well take a walk before sleeping again"**

**Kiasha's feet shifted across the floor. She opened the door stepping outside.**

**The air was slightly chilly as a wind rushed through her hair.**

**She stepped outside the vicinity of the village.**

**Kiasha wandered out into a field were flowers grew outside the village.**

**She sat down into the field sighing. A figure caught her eye.**

"**A woman!" she thought**

**Indeed there was a woman sitting on top of a boulder smiling and looking at the stars.**

**The girl noticed her. She was wearing an old kimono that had a yell-orange pattern to it.**

**She girl noticed Kiasha and turned her head as her black hair followed.**

**She slipped off the rock and into the woods.**

**Kiasha wondered who she was.**

**The curiosity made her follow the woman.**

**She heard a roar. "A demon" she thought.**

**She saw the woman walk up to the thing.**

**The demon had two heads and scaly brown hide.**

**A green imp appeared. "Rin! You need not run away so much!"**

**Rin looked at him "Master Jaken I am not a kid anymore, and have not been one for awhile"**

**Kiasha watched them from behind a tree. **

**Rin slipped onto the back of the demon, named Ah-uhn.**

**Just then a figure landed from the sky. **

**He looked even more demonic than the two headed thing.**

**Sesshomaru noticed her scent**

"**this figure smells like Inuyasha, yet there is more human to it than him.**

**Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Kiasha gulped "Oh no! I'm doomed"**

**Sesshomaru spoke calmly in a monotone voice "show yourself"**

**Kiasha shrugged of her fear. She stepped out facing the demon and his followers.**

**She noticed he only had one arm "must have been from some sort of battle" she thought**

**Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further "Inuyasha's daughter" he knew it because of her scent.**

**Kiasha shifted her weight back "who are you?" she asked him**

**Sesshomaru stated That is was none of concern.**

**Just then Inuyasha merged from the forest "I thought I smelled you here Sesshomaru"**

**Kagome followed. "Sesshomaru" she gasped.**

**Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha "You have finally showed up little brother"**

**Kiasha froze "bro..brother" she stuttered "this is my uncle!"**

**She never knew any family from her father's side. This was all too shocking.**

**Inuyasha growled "Don't you dare touch Kiasha"**

**Sesshomaru smirked "I have no Interest in her"**

**Sesshomaru walked off. Ah-uhn, Jaken, and Rin followed.**

**Inuyasha shouted "Are you just going to leave!?"**

**Sesshomaru did not respond.**

**He had already disappeared into the density of the forest.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiasha blinked saying it again. "I…have…another…. uncle?"**

**Inuyasha sat off under a tree. Kagome sighed.**

**Kiasha kept talking "I knew Souta was my uncle" she stated.**

**Kiasha sat down "what a night" she looked up at the stars.**

"**Why did father never mention him?"**

**Inuyasha grumbled something to himself.**

**Kagome smiled "Let's just say they don't get along too well."**

**They headed back to the village and Kiasha fell asleep until morning.**

**The sun shined in Kiasha's eyes. She moaned covering up her face.**

**The scent off food caught her nose.**

**She wandered out finding that eggs were being prepared.**

**She sighed taking a plate and digging in.**

**She finished and an Idea came into her head.**

"**I want to learn how to track things" she said happily.**

**Inuyasha came up from behind her "Trust me it ain't easy."**

**Kiasha jumped "Oh hey" she said embarrassed and startled.**

**Inuyasha looked at her "If you wanted to train you should have just said so!"**

**Kiasha sighed "Okay" Inuyasha looked up at the sky "We can start with tracking"**

**Kiasha yelled, "I am not doing that!"**

**Inuyasha muttered standing up**

"**Look, if you want to get a good scent you have to get close to the ground"**

**Kiasha made a disgusted face **

"**I'll look like a stupid animal, with my body formed like that"**

**Inuyasha made a face "You're forgetting that your part dog demon"**

**Kiasha grumbled "Gah! How could I forget that I have dog ears"**

**She rolled her eyes. Reluctantly she got on all fours**

**Inuyasha held up an herb.**

"**Listen, you have to sniff this then I will hide it and you have to find it."**

**Kiasha nodded. She smelled it, and it smelled rather pleasant.**

**Inuyasha ran off to hide it and returned awhile later.**

**Kiasha reluctantly got onto all fours and sniffed. Her mind told her where it was.**

**She slowly inched forth on the ground "this is so embarrassing" she though.**

**She then caught it, the scent.**

**She inched forth fasted until she reached a rock, and the scent was strongest there.**

**She lifted her head and stood up. "Found it," she said lifting up the rock**

**Right then she realized it was not a rock but a bounder.**

**She was holding it with one hand! "Sweet, I'm strong too" she smiled.**

**She picked up the herb casting the boulder aside.**

**Inuyasha looked at her **

"**Well, now that that's done with, you have to learn how to jump better."**

**Kiasha smirked "I already know how to jump, DUH!"**

**Inuyasha took her to a high cliff with a tree next to it.**

"**If you're so smart go to the top of that cliff"**

**Inuyasha demonstrated by jumping upon a tree branch, and then to the top of the**

**cliff. Kiasha grumbled, "Show off"**

**She tried anyways, and she fell the first time "ouch"**

**She tried again, and she landed onto the tree branch.**

**She pushed off landing on the cliff "Whose laughing now." she gloated.**

**They jumped down heading for the village.**

**Later that evening Inuyasha seemed troubled "Kiasha I need to talk to you"**

"**What!" Kiasha said following him.**

**Inuyasha turned to her "Tonight is the night of the new moon." He said**

**Kiasha cocked her head "so?"**

"**So there are nights when we lose our powers and become human"**

**Kiasha looked at him seriously "You mean like tonight?"**

**Inuyasha nodded. "I lose my powers tonight, and I think you will too"**

**Night fell and Kiasha felt a jolt through her body. "My excelled sense of smell is gone"**

**She thought. "Father was right!"**

**Inuyasha came in, and sure enough he was Human. Kagome was with him.**

**Kagome was carrying Shippo. Miroku and Sango were outside talking.**

**Haiotoku was messing around with a couple of sticks.**

**Miroku looked p at the moonless sky "It has begun" he muttered.**

**Inuyasha looked at Kiasha "We should lay low tonight"**


	10. Finale

**Kiasha stayed awake scared.**

**she knew this place was dangerous.**

**she also knew she couln't attack without her powers.**

**She looked up as her mother walked over.**

**Kagome sat beside her. Kagome smiled "Aren't the stars beautiful?"**

**Kiasha smiled "Yeah they are" Kiasha fell asleep next to her mother.**

**Kiasha woke in the middle of the night. "Hey" Inuyasha said.**

**He was sitting up in a tree. Kiasha jumped up next to him.**

**"Why did you never tell me? don't I deserve to know who I am?"**

**Inuyasha looked down. "I didn't want you to get hurt."**

**Kiasha laughed "Why would I get hurt"**

**Inuyasha's face darkened "People don't accept us,we are not of their kind"**

**He looked away remembering horrible memories.**

**Kiasha looked confused "Miroku, sango, and shippo don't hate us!"**

**Inuyasha looked down "Yeah" **

**He knew for her to understand she would have to experience it.**

**He didn't want her to have to. Kiasha looked "the sun is rising!"**

**She was relived her powers would return. The sun peaked up.**

_**Bu-bump Bu-Bump Bu-bump**_

**She could feel her power retuning into her body.**

**It felt awkward and nice at the same time.**

**She looked over at her father. They were back to normal.**

**She looked up at the sky.**

_**This is where I belong. I have always belonged here. **_

_**Now I must face the tasks to overcome and Journey with my mother and father.**_

_**I will have many challenges obviously, but I finally fit in somewhere.**_

_**I like that.**_


End file.
